


Want to know you

by diamondfireforever



Series: Voltron Mermaid AUs [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Cute Endings, Danger, Fluff, Keith being an asshole, Keith is so scared poor boy, Keith with a sword is scary, Kidnapping, Kinda, Kisses, Lance is too curious for his own good, M/M, Pirate!Keith, Siren!Lance, Underwater kisses, Water Magic, give him a break, he thinks hes gonna die, klance, mermaid au, only a little, siren au, so does Lance a bit tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12231555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondfireforever/pseuds/diamondfireforever
Summary: Keith is a pirate, a fierce, horrible, dreadful, terrible person. He steals, he lies, and he cheats to get what he wants. There is only one thing that could ever scare someone like him-Lance is a siren, the tempter of the sea. Sirens have a nasty habit of luring sailors to their watery deaths, giving them a bit of a bad name among pirates and sailors alike. That sort of thing never really appealed to Lance, being more interested in the humans themselves than drowning them. They are such interesting creatures, after all.//this is just self-indulgent siren/pirate fluff, there is no motivation for anyone to do anything, nobody is in character, and I am in Voltron hell.





	Want to know you

**Author's Note:**

> I hate government class. Have some cutesy Klance floof.

The day was clear and slightly windy. A perfect day for sailing. Keith smiled as he gazed out at the sea, watching the glassy waves shoot past. There was no faster ship than The Red Lion. Not even in Zarkon's fleet. His crew was working steadily, no need for extra orders to get them to work faster. For now they could-

There was a crash on the other side of the ship, the entire vessel rocking horrendously.

"What was that?" He shouted, stomping to see the damage to the hull. Whatever that was it would have to be big to make such a crash.

"R-rocks, sir. They came out of nowhere!" A crew member said, Keith couldn't remember which he was. Rolo, maybe? It didn't matter.

Keith growled, looking at the hole in the side of his hull. That would take days to repair. "Everyone, halt the ship! We need repairs on the left hull, and we wont have time to get to land before we sink. If there is a rock cluster around us, then we'll just have to stay here and do our repairs like this." The crew nodded and got to work immediately. No one ever dared disobey one of his orders.

There was a scream from below deck. Everyone froze.

"Get back to work!" Keith shouted, "I'll see what's going on." He gritted his teeth, dropping to the lower decks. Probably just another crew member who was scared when his feet got wet.

When he got there, however, his heart nearly stopped.

Laying on the rocks, staring up at another crew man, was a bright blue siren. It wasn't singing, thank goodness, just staring, but that could change in a second.

"Hunk," He called to the poor man only a few feet away from the beast, "Come here, quickly, plug your ears." Hunk nodded, covering his ears with his hands and dashing back to the relative safety of the ship. The siren continued to stare, quirking its eyebrows up when it spotted Keith.

It was truly a magnificent creature, scales bluer than anything in the world, bright and shining, but getting darker like dripping jewels towards the end of its tale. It looked to be of the male variety, another blessing, seeing as those tended to be less dangerous, but, Keith reminded himself, still incredibly deadly.

"Hunk, go above deck and make sure the crew know not to go down here." Keith ordered.

"Sir-?"

Keith growled at him. "I gave you an order. I'll take care of this beast, you just do as you are told."

Hunk grumbled a bit as he scurried off to do as he'd been told. Keith smiled at the siren, pulling his sword from its sheath.

"You'll make quite the story of triumph to tell. Not many have managed to survive a siren attack, even fewer have ever killed one."

The siren tilted his head at him. "You'd kill me? For what? I didn't do that," He pointed to the hole in Red, "The rocks did."

"Maybe, that doesn't mean you're not a monster. This world is much better off without things like you." Keith stepped closer, pointing his sword at the siren's throat. "And I plan on making sure you don't hurt anyone, ever again."

The siren flinched, feeling the sword tip brush his skin. "I don't hurt people. You don't have to kill me."

Keith laughed. "You expect me to believe you? YOU, the vermin of the ocean waves. You lure sailors to their deaths without remorse and yet expect mercy from me? I'd be insulted, but it doesn't matter, seeing as you're about to die." He raised the sword above his head, ready to strike.

"~Do not try me, human~" The siren sang, watching as Keith went limp, the sword clanging on the rocks before falling into the sea. Purples eyes were glazed over, and his body was drawn to his command, but he was still shaking in fear. Humans did somehow keep that ability, unfortunately. "Now, that you're ready to listen to me," The siren said, stepping out of the water, his tail turning from a sleek tail to long brown legs, "My name is Lance. You're not going to kill me, or anyone else for that matter. Frankly, I think you're an annoying jerk, but you're also the first human I've managed to get this close to, and I'm not throwing that away. So I'm going to give you two options: Take me with you as part of your crew and treat me like you would another human, that means stop calling me things like 'monster' and 'vermin', those are actually really hurtful. Or you can come with me. I've got the power to let you breathe underwater, but you wouldn't be able to come back again. So what's it going to be, mullet-boy?"

Keith's eyes grew clearer, the song losing its effect on him. "I'm not going with you. You're not staying here. No matter what you try to do, I'll never agree to anything you want," He spat, "Monster."

Lance frowned. "Jerk." He wrapped a hand around Keith's neck and pulled him forward, crushing their lips together. The human boy melted into him, not fighting as Lance swept him up into his arms and they sank back into the water, his legs turning back into a tail.

"Mmm?" Keith began to panic, the water covering him and the light of the surface disappearing rapidly.

Lance soothed his taught muscles as he swam. "Breathe. You can now, I made sure of that." Keith took a breath and relaxed, letting Lance take him down into the depths. "Good boy," Lance mumbled, stopping near some rocks.

"What are you going to do with me?" Keith shivered, squinting through the dark water.

Lance smiled, pulling him closer. "I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know more about you. Humans are so fascinating. I've never gotten to talk to one before. What's your name?"

"Keith," Keith mumbled, "I don't like it out here."

"Oh," Lance frowned, "Let me show you something cool." He grabbed Keith and swam into a cave in the rocks. They went through darker and darker tunnels until they reached one with bright blue glowing crystals covering the roof.

Keith stared up at them in awe. There was nothing anywhere near like this on the surface. "Woah, what are those? How do they glow?" He swam up to take a closer look at them.

Lance shrugged. "Florescent rocks? I don't know, I just found them while I was finding a cave to live in and decided to keep them. They grow on the roof of most of this cave, not just blue either, they come in all sorts of colors." He smiled, watching Keith's fascination.

"You live here?"

"Yeah," Lance smiled lopsidedly, "Not in this room, but in this cave. Would you like me to show you around? We could make you a room."

Keith swam over to him, feeling his soft skin in his hands as he cupped his face and brought him in for a kiss. "I'd love that," He grinned, pulling away, leaving lance slightly dazed.

Lance licked his lips, chasing the taste of him. "Yeah..."

**Author's Note:**

> How to get a boyfriend? Show him bright blue glowing rocks, obviously.
> 
>  
> 
> Prompts are always welcome. Would you like to see this work continued? Or should I do something else in the series next? (I'm opening this series to rarepairs, too, so if you have one of those you can request and I'll write a little something for you)


End file.
